Hitherto, there has been provided a fuel cell as described in, for example, Patent Document 1, the fuel cell including a pair of interconnectors; a cell main body which is provided between the interconnectors, and which has a cathode formed on one surface of an electrolyte and has an anode formed on the other surface of the electrolyte; and a current collection member provided between the cathode and the interconnector or between the anode and the interconnector, so as to establish electrical connection between the cathode and the interconnector or between the anode and the interconnector.
The current collection member of this fuel cell has a structure including a claw-shaped elastic member provided on a flat power collection plate through cutting of the plate. In this fuel cell, electrical connection is established between the electrode and the interconnector by bonding the flat surface of the power collection plate to the interconnector, and bringing a tip end of the elastic member into contact with the cell main body.